Karzahni (Istota)
thumb|right|Karzahni, zdjęcie z Atlasu Bionicle Karzahni to starożytna istota, która rządzi miejscem noszącym tą samą nazwę co on. Jego ciało pokrywa złoto i czarna zbroja, cały jest pokryty kolcami, nosi rękawicę i maskę tak pokręconą, że wydaje się być połączeniem 4 innych. Historia * Karzahni ma co najmniej 100.000 lat. Nie wie nic o Makucie czy Mata Nui; powstali po nim i kiedy Matoranka Hahli próbowała mu opowiedzieć o Mata Nui, Makucie i Toa Nuva, nie uwierzył jej. Żyje w towarzystwie zniekształconych i wychudłych Matoran; Matoranie ci są ekstremalnie uszkodzeni, często nie mają kończyn, lub ich kończyny bezwiednie wiszą wzdłuż ciała. Karzahni i jego brat, władca Artakhi został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty. Matoranie przybywający do Karzahni byli kiepskimi pracownikami z powodu fizycznego uszkodzenia lub zranienia. Zadaniem Karzahniego było naprawienie ich i odesłanie do domu, nigdy jednak tego nie zrobił. Ponieważ Karzahni nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w naprawianiu Matoran zamiast ich naprawiać dawał im bronie, chcąc zrekompensować fizyczną słabość (Matoranie z Voya Nui należeli do grupy Matoran, których stan został wyjaśniony powyżej). matoranie zaczynali dostrzegać, że ich bracie wysyłani do Karzahni nie wracali, Karzahni stał się wówczas zły i przetrzymywał Matoran jako niewolników. Dając im nowe maski skłonił ich do akceptacji ich aktualnego stanu i sprawił, że zapomnieli kim są. * Jaller wraz z piątką innych Matoran spotkał Karzahni w jego królestwie. Tam, Jaller otrzymał od Karzahni złą wizję - wizję przedstawiającą to co stałoby się gdyby Makuta zdobył Maskę Światła. Wówczas Karzahni namówił ich aby założyli nowe maski. Maski te były jego wytworami i wyglądały bardzo dziwnie, dlatego właśnie maski Toa Inika wyglądają tak "pokręcono". Wyjątkiem jest Kongu, który znalazł Kanohi Suletu i zamienił ją z maską otrzymana od Karzahni. Tych właśnie Sześciu Matoran, którym udało się dostać do królestwa Karzahni, zdołali uciec pokazując mu wizję przedstawiającą to co zdarzyłoby się gdyby Mata Nui umarł. Kiedy Karzahni był pogrążony w strachu, Matoranie korzystając z jego nieuwagi uciekli. Obecnie, Matoran uważają historię Karzahni za zwykłą legendę stworzoną by utrzymać ich w strachu. Tylko nieliczni, żywi Matoranie znają prawdę. * Karzahni będzie walczył z Makutą w 2007, będzie to można zobaczyć na bionicle.com Osobowość * Karzahni wydaje się być obłąkany a jego działania są nie do przewidzenia. W jednej chwili może być przyjaznym i miłym, by chwilę potem przejść do morderczej wściekłości. * Bronią Karzahniego jest zwyczajny łańcuch. * Jego największą potęgą jest zdolność fałszywej przyszłości lub mylnych rezultatów wydarzeń, straszną przyszłość "co się stanie jeśli", aby wywołać strach u innych istot. Używa do tego swojej Maski Alternatywnej Przyszłości (ang. Mask of Alternative Future). Ukazał np.: ** Co by się stało gdyby Jaller nie poświęcił się dla Takuy w walce z Turahkiem i Makuta zdobyłby Avohkii ** Co się stanie gdy Mata Nui umrze (sam był tak przerażony, że pozwolił Matoranom uciec). Pozostałe Informacje * Zdjęcie Karzahni ukaże się w nadchodzącym Atlasie BIONICLE. Przyszłość thumb|right|Karzahni, zdjęcie z Atlasu Bionicle Wiemy, że w tym roku Karzahni znajdzie się w Mahri Nui/Dole. Bedzie on walczył z Makutą, jednak nie to jest celem jego przybycia w te strony. Powód ten nie jest znany, przypuszczamy jednak, że podążył za 6 Matoran (później Toa Inika/Mahri).